Escape
by transexualtransylvanian
Summary: When Riff Raff and Magenta are discovered to be incestuous they must leave in the middle of the night. They return to Earth with their three children. Now complete! Look out for the sequel. R&R please
1. Gone Into The Night

**Richard O'Brien owns everything, except for characters and things that I create. I think I might put my other stories on hold and concentrate on this one for a while. Enjoy :)**

--

Magenta was sound asleep, snoring softly. The light from the ever present moon shone through a chink in the velvet red curtains of her bed chamber, and it splashed across her face, illuminating her as if she were a Goddess or an angel. To the man running into the house and making his way into the bedroom, she was.

Riff Raff did not bother to be quiet as he barged in, for his intentions were to wake the whole household anyway. He started to shake his sister's shoulders to arouse her from her deep sleep. He shook them softly as to not alarm her too much, but hard enough for her to awake. She rolled over to face him and, blearily eyed, she flopped her hand onto his bony shoulder.

"Vhat is zit, Riff darling?" She mumbled in a croaky voice.

"We have to leave, now. Gather the children and I'll pack everything we'll need. Just be quick and I'll explain later" Riff Raff replied hurriedly.

"Explain now and we can try to sort this out" Magenta soothed, propping herself up on her elbows and rubbing the light sleep from her eyes.

"They've found out that we are incestuous," Riff Raff explained. Magenta suddenly sat bolt upright, fully alert and awake.

"Who have?" She demanded to know.

"The Furter's" Riff Raff replied bitterly. Hatred clung to every letter of his short sentence.

'The Furters' were the royal family that ruled Transexual. They wasted no time in punishing their people for crimes. If they arrested them then they were sure to be sentenced to death, their children too.

"Oh Goddess no!" Magenta whispered. She held her face in her hands and her brother comfortingly wrapped a skinny arm around her shoulders, "Vhere shall we go?" Magenta asked, her voice muffled by her hands. Riff Raff was hesitant before he replied.

"I'm sorry my darling, but I'm afraid we must return to Earth" He said softly.

Magenta looked up and firmly shook her head, so that her auburn hair flew about, "No, no, no!" She said.

"I know how much you hate it, Goddess I feel the same way! But it is our only chance of safety and we must" Riff Raff cupped her chin in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips, then he looked deeply into her eyes, "Now please" he said, "Follow my further instructions.

In a daze, Magenta nodded and swung her legs out of bed. Fighting back the tears she stumbled out onto the landing to wake her beloved children.

Ember's room was the closest. Magenta carefully opened the door to her daughter's bedroom and tiptoed across the room. She had no idea to as to why she was being so careful and quiet. Ember slept curled up in a little ball, her legs tucked under her chin and her mouth making little sucking sounds. The image of cuteness and innocence.

The tiny claws of her black kitten, Phineas, clung to the front of her white cotton nightdress. Ember was insistent that the cat, which she had received for her last Birthday from her parents, came with her everywhere. This included bed. The only place Phineas did not venture into with her was the Academy.

Magenta slowly lowered herself onto the bed, making the mattress creak, and removed the kitten from her daughter's chest. She placed it onto her knee and stroked it behind the ears.

Cats were unheard of on Transexual and that fact made Phineas extremely special, seeing as he was the only one of his species on the planet. This was the reason why Ember loved him and cherished him so dearly.

Magenta smiled to herself as she remembered how Phineas had came to be on the planet; whilst on the seven hour journey from Earth to Transexual, Riff Raff and she had decided to search the house on which they were travelling. They had found Phineas among the sequined garments of Columbia's wardrobe (but not was not a time to be thinking of Columbia). So Riff Raff had decided to freeze the creature and keep it preserved in chemicals. Eight years later, when it was Ember's twelfth Birthday, he had unfrozen Phineas and gave him to his delighted daughter as her present.

"Ember sweetheart, wake up" Magenta said, stroking her daughter's hair.

Ember's hair was curled and poofy, utterly uncontrollable, like her mother's. But the colour of it was blonde like her father's. And in the sun that graced Transexual with its golden presence every three years, it tinged auburn. Ember had her father's long face but her mother's beauty and height. She was a light sleeper, they all were, and soon sat up to face her mother, looking at her intently with her large crystal blue eyes.

"Is it time to go to the Academy?" She asked.

"No dear, but we have to leave. So please pack lightly and go down into ze hall to vait," Magenta replied.

"Why?" Ember asked, though she was already out of bed and stuffing few of her belongings into a bag.

"Just do as I say and your fazher promises to explain later" Magenta said. She kissed the top of her daughter's head as she passed her to leave.

Next was Titan's room. Titan was seventeen and the eldest child. He was rebellious with no respect for anyone. Riff Raff disliked him and they were forever arguing, but Magenta tried her hardest with him, feeling she had failed him as a mother and believing it was her fault he was this way.

Titan slept on his stomach, his legs and arms sprawled out. His ruffled black hair that reached the nape of his neck covered the ivory skin of his face. He snored loudly as he slept and Magenta suppressed a light chuckle. Titan took up the whole bed so Magenta simply knelt beside him on the floor, poking his arm and shaking him.

"Whatsamatter?" Titan mumbled.

"Titan wake up. We have to leave" Magenta said slowly, as if to make sure the words make sense to him in his sleeping state.

"Why?" Titan asked. He pushed his mother's hands away and sat up, pushing his hair out of his eyes to reveal his handsome face. He was naked except for a pair of black boxer shorts. He stared at his mother with murky, yet bright, green eyes.

"I'll tell you vhat I told your sister; just pack lightly and everyzhing vill be explained soon" Magenta said.

"No, I want answers" Titan shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest. Magenta laughed at his stubbornness, so much like her own.

"Oh I should of known you would have been the difficult one" Riff Raff said, appearing in the doorway, "Just put some decent clothes on and do as your mother says" He ordered.

"I'm sure whatever it is can wait for morning" Titan shrugged, and slipped back under the covers. Riff Raff stomped forwards and grabbed his sons arm, dragging him out of bed.

"Riff!" Magenta cried.

"Get the hell of me!" Titan shouted. He shrugged away from his father's grip and stood up.

"Good, now pack your things!" Riff Raff said. He smiled, pleasantly so, and left. Titan rubbed his arm and spat insults under his breath.

"You know not to anger him, Titan" Magenta said.

She rose from her place on the floor and smiled slightly at her son. Then she too left, but turned around at the doorway to make sure he was doing as he was asked. Thankfully, he was.

The last child to wake up was Troy. But he was only three months old and so all Magenta had to do was lean down into his crib and take him in her arms. He had wisps of blonde hair on his tiny head and was quite chubby. His fingers curled and his mouth puckered, as if he were going to start crying. Magenta sshed and rocked him.

"All set?" Riff Raff asked, appearing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her cheek.

"Yes. Did you pack all my things for me?" Magenta replied.

"Yes" Riff Raff said.

"And Riff … be easy on Titan, please?" Magenta said, biting her lip. She knew how short tempered Riff Raff could be, and the subject was never easy.

"He needs discipline Magenta! He has no respect for anybody" Riff Raff snapped.

"Yes, but zits ze vay you handle him! You remember how Dad…" Magenta was cut off as Riff Raff pulled her away.

"Its time to go" He said.

They left the nursery and stole quick glances into all of the rooms of the house. Riff Raff stopped at the steps to the basement, where his lab was kept. But he knew he couldn't take his equitment with him and walked away. Then they joined their two other children in the hall. Ember looked quite content and was pirouetting up and down the hall. Titan looked moody, as always, and simply glared at his father as he came walking towards them.

"Lets go. Quietly now" Riff Raff ordered. He opened the front door and his family filtered out. He closed the door behind him as he too left, but didn't bother to lock it.

They were all trudging across the garden until Magenta stopped, holding them all up. She lingered outside the block where she kept her Alsations, 'the kennels' she called it.

"Oh Riff I can't leave zhem! Zhey vill die" Magenta cried.

"We can't take them with us" Riff Raff shook his head.

"Oh please? Just my favourites?" Magenta begged.

Riff Raff sighed, he could never refuse his sister anything. She was definately his weakest spot. He sighed.

"Oh very well! Just your favourites though" He agreed.

"Oh zank you darling!" Magenta smiled and kissed him.

The dogs started to bark loudly as she entered the kennels, but just by raising one of her hands they grew silent. Magenta took three leashes from the many on the hook on the wall. She already knew who she was going to take with her; Basta, Mortimer and Trixie. They were all siblings and had always been her favourties. She opened the shared pen they had together and tied them all up.

"Sorry" Magenta said before leaving. She knew no one else would be there to care for her other animals, and so they would die. She felt awful but knew there was no way she could take all of them back to Earth with her, and was just thankful she could take the three she had.

"No more detours?" Riff Raff asked as Magenta joined them back outside. They all shook their heads, "Great. Then lets go!"

--

**I'm away for the weekend now so I won't be posting anymore until I get back. Please review if you have read this! Thanks :) **


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Richard O'Brien, the almighty God, owns everything. Please don't sue 'cause I'm poor :) Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for keeping it so long before re-posting. Anyway here's chapter two, enjoy :)**

--

The ship was tiny, like the size of an average Earth car. It was hard trying to squeeze them all in nowadays but they simply couldn't afford a new one. It shuddered as it travelled and the engine constantly spluttered and threatened to die out. Riff Raff and Magenta hoped they would not be chased during their journey as they were sure the old ship would not survive such attack.

Half an hour into the journey and the prospect of an easy travel looked promising. Switching over to cruise control Riff Raff left his place at the wheel and went to sit with his family. Ember had managed to persuade Titan to play rock, paper and scissors (an Earthling game her parents had taught her) and Magenta still held Troy in her arms. Phineas was hiding in the luggage compartment as Basta, Mortimer and Trixie prowled eagerly below him.

"I think nows the time we explained" Riff Raff said, sitting down around the small table.

"Finally" Titan grumbled. Riff Raff ignored him and continued on.

"You see, your mother and I are ... siblings" He explained. Magenta looked at her children with an uneasy smile.

"What does that mean?" Ember asked. The girl was only young and did not carry the intelligence of her father and brother.

"It means ve are brozher and sister. Like you, Titan and Troy" Magenta explained.

"You mean we're fucking inbreeds?" Titan asked.

"Language Titan! And please don't use zhat term" Magenta scolded.

"Anyway, the Furters have found out and we face arrest if we do not go to Earth" Riff Raff finished.

"So we can't go back?" Ember asked tearfully, "What about all my friends?"

"Ve're sorry darling, but no I don't zink we can go back" Magenta replied.

"So what? We go to this Earth and hide like cowards?" Titan spat.

"You don't know the half of what the Furters' are like! They'd kill us" Riff Raff replied angrily, "So if you're finished making ignorant comments, I'm going back to the control room!" He added.

"Why do you always have to cause arguments, Titan?" Ember hissed after he father had gone.

"Oh shut up you bastard ballerina!" Titan snapped.

_Six hours later_

There was one advantage of the size of the ship; it was easy to hide. Riff Raff parked it neatly behind a particularly large and thick clump of trees in the forest. He remembered doing the same thing all those years ago when, at the age of eighteen and Magenta at the age of thirteen, he had done the very same thing. Only this time they didn't have a moaning transvestite on board.

It was the early hours of the morning and the sky was a light indigo. The sky of Transexual only had two shades; a dull grey during the 'day' hours and a deep black during the 'night' hours. But here on Earth it attained many different colours. Riff Raff also remembered the first couple of months of arriving on the planet when he had gazed out of his tower window at the wonderous sky. Magenta thought it was pretty too but she didn't have the patience her brother did and so couldn't look at it for as long without fidgeting.

Once they were all on the mossy ground, clutching their bags and animals, Riff Raff lead them through the forest. As they emerged they say they had landed near a farm. They trudged through the corn field they made their way to the barn. Making sure no one was about they went inside.

It was quite a large barn, holding a flock of sheep and two cows. Ember walked around the strange animals, wanting to reach out and touch them. There was a pair of ladders centred in the middle of the barn which rose up into a hole in the ceiling. The second story was empty except for bundles beyond bundles of hay. Stooping under the low ceiling they settled down amongst it. They had been too nervous to sleep on the journey and were still tired after the lack of sleep they had had before.

It seemed they had only been asleep for an hour or so when Riff Raff became aware they weren't alone. He opened his eyes and froze as he saw the barrel of a shot gun just millimetres away from his nose. He slowly rose into a seated position. An old man with tufts of grey hair and a fat red face was glaring at him with piggy eyes.

"Well, well, well ... what have we here?" He asked.

There was a shriek as Ember awoke to see the scene before her. Magenta pulled her children towards her and backed into the corner of the room fearfully. The Alsations growled and guarded their mistress and her children. Riff Raff felt anger burn inside him as he felt the terror the unpleasant looking man was putting his family in.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my barn? I should call the police! This is private property" The man, who they guessed to be the farmer, shouted.

"Lower your tone and put down your weapon, then I shall kindly answer your questions" Riff Raff replied calmly.

"I won't take orders from a man with a banana on his head!" The farmer growled.

"That is actually my hair. And I won't take orders from a man with a tomato for a nose, though I don't really like putting unkind personal comments into discussion" Riff Raff said.

"Will you stop that! With your bloody big words..." The farmer muttered.

"We'll be going now. We shan't bother you again. Thank you for your ... hospitality" Riff Raff announced. He stood and beckonded for the others to follow him back down the ladder. But before he could follow them, he felt the gun being stabbed into his chest.

"You're not going anywhere! My wife has called the police and they'll be here soon" The farmer sneered.

"Look, I've tried to be calm and reasonable but if you're going to poke guns at me..." And with that sentence Riff Raff thrust his fist forward. Unprepared for the attack the old man fell to the floor, knocked out cold. But not before he had jerked and pulled down the trigger. Riff Raff ducked as the bullet flew into the air and shot through the roof.

"Riff? Vhats going on up zhere?" Magenta yelled from below.

"Nothing darling, I'll be right down" Riff Raff called back. He looked up at the small hole in the ceiling and joined his family.

"Ve better get going if his wife has phoned ze police..." Magenta said.

"There's no need for that. He lied. He doesn't have a wife at all" Riff Raff replied, holding the door open so they could leave.

"How do you know?" Magenta asked.

"No woman, or man, in their right mind would marry that fool. And I remember him from when I used to go man hunting with Frank, some times we used to go to the pub in the village and he was always there. He's never been married in his life" Riff Raff explained.

"Man hunting?" Ember repeated.

"Frank?" Titan chimed in.

"Zhats a story for anozher time" Magenta said quickly, she glared at her brother for being so careless with his words.

"We might as well take residence in the farmer's house now. He won't be needing it any more" Riff Raff suggested with a grin.

"Riff!" Magenta cried, "You didn't...?"

"Oh yes I did" Riff Raff replied. And Magenta couldn't help but laugh.

--

**Hope you liked it. Please review if you have read! Don't be afraid to add a bit of constructive crictism :) By the way the farmer is dead :o**


	3. A New Janitor

**Richard O'Brien still owns everything. Indeed he does :)**

--

The farm house was large but in a terrible state. Only some of the rooms could be used due to rotting floor boards and caved in ceilings. It was also very gloomy and cold. It was decorated cosily and in floral patterns, if the family hadn't known better they would of guessed that the home had belonged to a fussy old woman, or perhaps not owned by anyone at all. Magenta sniffed the mildewed air in disgust.

"Don't vorry; I'll clean zhis place tomorrow" She promised.

"Won't people wonder what we're doing here?" Ember asked.

"No one comes down here, don't worry" Riff Raff replied.

"You kids had better get in bed, your fazher and I need to talk" Magenta announced.

There were three bedrooms worthy of residence. One held a double bed and so was claimed as Riff Raff and Magenta's room. There were arguments amongst Titan and Ember as to who would get their own room.

"I should get my own space; I'm younger!" Titan insisted.

"No! I should because I'm a girl!" Ember cut in.

"If zit makes you both happy, you can _both_ have your own rooms! Troy can stay vith us until he is older" Magenta said.

"Yeah, and by that time I'll be long gone" Titan added.

"Just get to bed both of you!" Riff Raff snapped.

Once the two were in bed and Troy was asleep on the double bed, surrounded of course by a fortress of pillows, Riff Raff and Magenta went to the kitchen. The dogs curled around each other under the table. Magenta poured water into the tin kettle on the stove and started to boil it. Riff Raff sat down at the table.

"So I suppose your plan was for us to stay here for ze rest of our lives?" Magenta asked.

"Basically" Riff Raff shrugged.

"Ember vas right; people vill ask questions!" Magenta said.

"We'll just tell them not to be so damn nosey" Riff Raff replied simply.

"It doesn't vork zhat vay Riff!" Magenta snapped.

"I'll think of something, don't worry yourself. And tomorrow I'll go and find myself a job, and the children a school" Riff Raff promised.

"Vell..." Magenta started.

"You do trust me, don't you?" Riff Raff asked.

"Of course!" Magenta replied straight away.

"Then I promise you that everything will work out fine" Riff Raff rose from his place and wrapped his arms around his beloved Magenta. She sighed and leant her head on his shoulder.

"At least ze children took zit vell" She said.

"When do you think we should tell them we've been here before? About Frank, Columbia, Eddie, Brad, Janet, Dr. Scot..." Riff Raff asked.

"Only vhen ve have no choice. Zhey don't need to know all zat now" Magenta replied.

"I just hope we won't be recognised" Riff Raff sighed.

"Now who's vorrying?" Magenta grinned, "Ve vere only ever saw as zhem Amish people outside of ze castle, remember? Hey do you zink ve can get ze jobs zat ze church back?" She added hopefully.

"Maybe. I'll go there first thing tomorrow morning. And if all else fails I'm sure we can get our selves a job some where else" Riff Raff said.

"I could alvays just stay zat home; some one has to look after Troy and zis place" Magenta shrugged.

"I'm going to go to bed, fighting off farmers is hard work" Riff Raff said. He kissed the tip of Magenta's nose.

**(That was all a bit weak so rolling on...)**

_The next day_

The little church was still standing. Riff Raff ran his hands over the wood of the door before entering. The church was empty exept from the vicar, who was sat on one of the pews with his head bowed and his hands together. Riff Raff cleared is throat and the vicar looked up. He smiled.

"Ah hello sir, do you wish to join me in prayer?" He asked.

"No thank you. I was wondering if you need a janitor? My, ah, brother was the janitor here about twenty years back?" Riff Raff asked.

"Oh yes! I remember him, and his wife and daughter. Were you twins? You look so very the same" The vicar said. He scooted over and Riff Raff sat down beside him.

"Not twins no, but the statements not been unheard of before" Riff Raff explained.

Of course it had been he who had been the janitor, he had no brother, and Magenta had acted as his wife. Columbia had played the part of their daughter. Frank payed them nothing for their hard work and so they had taken the jobs. It was only when Frank thought of a plan he had decided to become the vicar, and the vicar that sat beside Riff Raff now had retired only to be brought back into work when ... well, that too was a story for later.

"We do need a janitor yes" The vicar nodded.

"I can start whenever you like" Riff Raff offered.

"How kind. Well it would be twenty dollars a day I expect, and you'd start at noon and finish at six o'clock. We take pride in cleaning our hand crafted stain glass windows every day and we need some one with a little elbow grease and dedication" The vicar smiled again.

"I could do that" Riff Raff said.

Ten minutes later and he was leaving the church with a sack containing his new work uniform. When he returned home Magenta was slicing cheese.

"Whats cookin' good lookin'?" Riff Raff asked. It was Eddie from who he had learnt the phrase, and he found it quite amusing. Magenta smiled at him.

"Grilled cheese" She replied, "I still remember some Earth recipies"

"I got the janitor job" Riff Raff announced, holding up his sack.

"Oh! Zats fantastic" Magenta cried. She had to stand up on tip toe just to kiss the tip of his chin.

"Whats fantastic?" Ember asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Your fazher has a job" Magenta explained.

"Ooh!" Ember exclaimed. She jumped up into her father's arms.

"And next is finding a school for you and Titan" Riff Raff announced.

"Aw, but whats the point?" Ember sulked.

"You still need your education, whatever planet your on" Riff Raff said, pulling lightly on one of her curls.

"And don't you vant to make some friends? Zis isn't a holiday, Ember, ve could be here for quite some time" Magenta explained.

"Fine" Ember groaned.

--

**Okay I'm not too happy with this chapter. But the next one should be better :) Please R&R! **


	4. Lifes A Bitch, So Is Evie Sinclair

**Breaking news! Richard O'Brien no longer owns RHPS, I do! Yeah I'm lying of course. Richard O'Brien still owns RHPS. Ah well, one can only dream :) Okay and I'm from England so I don't really know what an American school is like, but I've seen movies and read books so give me a chance**

--

_Two days later. Denton High School_

"So if all your questions are cleared, you can leave now Mr. and Mrs. Vitus. I shall take Titan and Ember down to their classes" The head mistress, Ms. Dale, smiled.

"Zanks for taking zhem in on such short notice" Magenta replied, she stood and extended her arm for Ms. Dale to shake her hand.

"Its a pleasure" Ms. Dale replied.

"Titan we're trusting you to bring Ember and yourself home tonight. You remember the way home, don't you?" Riff Raff asked.

"Yeah" Titan mumbled.

He was reluctant at starting a new school. He had never been popular back on Transexual, though it was his own fault really; he chose not to mingle with his fellow classmates and he wasn't planning on making his time on Earth any different.

"Don't sit slumped like zhat!" Magenta scolded, pulling her son up.

"That's quite alright. My sectary will lead you out. If you'd like to come with me children" Ms. Dale offered.

They left the office. Riff Raff waved to his children and Magenta gave them each a quick peck on the cheek before be lead off by a gum chewing twenty something sectary. Ember skipped along the corridors. She loved meeting new people and had always been popular back at the Academy. Ms. Dale lead them up a flight of litter strewn stairs and stopped outside the second door on the corridor.

"This is your class, Titan" She announced. She took the door handle with a firm grip and pulled it down, swinging the door open.

The class had been in uproar; yelling and throwing paper around. But now they were instantly silent. The teacher was a balding old man with thick spectacles held together in the middle by tape. He looked up from his seat at his desk, shoving his news paper into a drawer and slamming it shut in embarassment.

"Ah, headmistress ... I was just about to..." He was cut off.

"Children this is our new student, Titan Vitus!" Ms. Dale said. She pushed Titan forward and encouraged him to speak.

"Erm, hey" Titan said in a voice that contained no mild enthusiasm. Mutters and a few giggle rippled through the room.

"I'll leave you to settle in now. Please come to my office at recess and we'll discuss how you got on" Ms. Dale said.

Ember gave her brother a small smile and he went to sit in an empty seat near the back of the room. On his way a foot stuck out, but Titan was too quick for that old trick. He stooped down and quickly grabbed the leg. He gave it a tug, making the boy who the limb had belonged to slip under his desk and fall to the floor with a thud. There were gasps around the room.

"Titan!" Ms. Dale shrieked.

"I'd advise you not to pull a trick like that again" Titan hissed. He grabbed the boy by his collar and pulled him back into his seat.

"Yes. Well. Erm, sit down Titan and behave yourself!" Ms. Dale said quickly. She smiled and patted her hair, then cleared her throat and pushed Ember back through the door.

Ember's classroom was back down the stairs. She was just about to ask why they hadn't gone to her class first when she too was pushed into her classroom. This time the students were sat quietly at their desks reading. They looked up when the door opened and looked Ember up and down. She blushed and managed a smile.

"Ooh this must be the new girl!" A female voice said.

A woman with long waves of golden hair and dressed in a flowing lime green dress jumped off her desk. Ember noticed she wore no shoes and had a tattoo of a daisy chain around one ankle.

"Yes, this is Ember. Ember this is Miss. Cotrelli" Ms. Dale explained.

"You're the teacher?" Ember blurted out.

"Yes I am" Miss. Cotrelli smiled, un-bothered by Ember's words.

"I'm Crystal" A girl announced, she left her desk and stood beside her teacher, "I have to look after you" She explained. Crystal had long black hair that shimmered in a waterfall down her back, she stared at Ember with clear blue eyes.

"Yep. I felt you'd like some one to guide you around the school for the first week" Miss. Cotrelli added.

"Oh! Its okay. If you don't want to..." Ember trailed off.

"No I _do _want to" Crystal reassured her.

"Well this is just lovely. I must say you're doing better than your brother already! I'll see you at recess, Ember" Ms. Dale concluded. She left.

"Well then, Ember please take a seat in the desk next to Crystal" Miss. Cotrelli instructed.

_Lunch time_

"Thanks" Ember took her tray from the lunch lady and went to find a seat.

She was relived to find that this Earthling school was just like the Academy, really. As she scanned the room for a table she spotted Titan sat on his own, twirling spaghetti around his fork but not eating anything. Sighing, Ember went over to him.

"Why are you sat on your own?" She asked.

"You expect me to converse with these retards?" Titan replied.

"Suit yourself then" Ember shrugged and turned away.

"Ember! Over here!" Crystal called, she stood up from her seat at one of the tables and waved madly. Titan snorted.

"At least I_ have_ friends!" Ember hissed. She tossed her hair and went over to sit with Crystal.

They had barely took two bites of their food when a shadow cast over the table. Ember looked up. A girl, maybe in the grade above her, was glaring at her. She was tall with dark skin and waves of honey coloured hair. A crowd of girls stood behind her.

"What do you think you're doing? This is our table!" The girl snapped.

"Yes. Yes I'm sorry Evie!" Crystal stuttered. She quickly jumped out of her seat and scurried off to the table, leaving Ember with no choice but to follow.

"Why the hell did you just move for that bitch?" Ember asked Crystal, who flinched at her swear word.

"You don't mess with Evie Sinclair" She replied simply.

"Why? Whats so great about her?" Ember demanded to know. She was angry now and stabbed at her fries vigorously.

"She'd snap your arm with one hand! Every ones scared of her, and her family. Just stay out of her way and you'll be fine" Crystal explained.

"Yeah? Well there's a new girl around here, and things are about to change!" Ember said determinedly.

--

**Oooh...**

**Please R&R :)**


	5. Food Fight!

**Who owns RHPS? Yep, you guessed it, Richard O'Brien does**

--

Titan got to lunch early the next day so he could grab his own table and sit by himself again. Only his plans were to be tarnished. He had just sat down when a girl dressed in a long black gypsy skirt, black and white striped tights and heavy black biker boots came clomping over, clutching a tray of food. She had a pretty face and long white blonde hair.

"Hi" She said. Her voice was quite screechy, though she had a bit of an English accent too.

"Erm, hi" Titan replied.

To his surprise she tossed her hair and sat down across from him. She picked up her spoon and started on her bowl of ice cream.

"Do you mind?" Titan asked.

"No" The girl smiled, "I'm Ella" She explained.

"Goddess, is there a girl in this school who's name _doesn't_ begin with E?" Titan said.

Ella slammed her spoon down and burst into a shriek of wild laughter. Tears were running down her face, taking her eye liner with her. Everyone was staring.

"It wasn't that funny" Titan said, though he was trying hard not to laugh too.

"It w-was!" Ella wiped her face with the back of her hand, she cleared her throat, "So what brought you to Denton?" She asked, picking up her spoon and continuing to eat as though nothing had happened.

"Long, strange story" Titan sighed.

"Ooh. I like long, strange stories" Ella grinned.

"Yeah? Well maybe I'll tell you one day" Titan said, grinning back.

"Ooh fun" Ella replied.

--

Ember strode confidently over to 'Evie's Table', Crystal reluctantly running along beside her.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Ember!" She cried.

"Just sit down. Shut up. And eat" Ember said, smiling.

Sure enough, after yet another mere two bites, the shadow fell over them yet again. Pretending not to notice, Ember continued to eat. Ella, who had been chatting away to Titan in a speed he couldn't keep up with, stopped in mid-speech.

"Oh my fuck! Does that girl know what she's doing?" She gasped.

"That's my sister" Titan told her.

"Well you better go and save her!" Ella said.

"Nah. She can take care of herself. Besides, I'm interested in seeing how this turns out" Titan grinned.

Ella gave him a look of horror and whipped her head back round to see what would happen. Her hair brushed past Titan's face, it felt soft and smelt of sweet shampoo ... Titan shook his head quickly.

"Move" Evie ordered. Crystal shifted in her seat to stand but Ember wrapped her hand around her wrist under the table, pulling her down.

"We were here first" Ember informed.

In one quick movement, Evie's hand flew through the air and made contact with Ember's face. Ella gasped and Titan stood up slightly, ready to jump if Evie hit her again, In an instant the whole cafeteria had fallen silent. Ember's face stung and she swallowed hard to hold back the tears.

"I said" Evie moved closer so her nose was nearly touching Ember's, "Move!" She yelled.

Without thinking, Ember grabbed a handful of her mashed potato and smeared it in Evie's face.

"Food fight!" Some one screamed.

Food was flying in every direction. Tomato ketchup squirted up the walls, pieces of bread slapped against the windows and drinks made the floor impossibly slippy. Some ducked under the tables but many decided to join in.

"Take that!" Ella shouted, scooping up a ball of her ice cream and pelting it at Titan.

"Oh yeah?" Titan grabbed his can of soda and shook it up. Then he opened it and squirted the fizzy beverage all over her. Ella screamed and laughed.

"Ember Vitus!" A voice thundered across the room, "Evie Sinclair!" Ms. Dale came striding across the room, fury dripping from her face.

"What?" Evie asked, still throwing her lunch around.

"My office! Both of you! Now!" Ms. Dale hissed in a dangerous voice.

Heart beating fast, Ember followed her head mistress, Titan watching her with a worried look on his face. Back on Transexual, schools were still around to hit their pupils. Was it the same here? What lay in store for Ember? She felt hot and sick as she walked into the office and sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs in front of the desk. Evie flopped down in her seat and inspected her nails. Ms. Dale went round to the other side of the desk and sat down in her big chair, she slammed her fist down on the desk.

"Well! Explain!" She shouted.

"Ember started it" Evie shrugged.

"Is this true, Ember?" Ms. Dale demanded to know.

Coloured lights were popping in front of her eyes and the office was swimming out of focus. Ember leant her head down on the desk and closed her eyes.

"Ember!" Ms. Dale repeated, then her voice dropped to a more sympathetic tone, "Ember?"

"She's fainting!" Evie shrieked. And everything went black.

--

**As always, please R&R :) Sorry this was so short. But hey, you can't say it wasn't eventful!**


	6. Bitch Fight!

**Richard O'Brien has ownage of RHPS ;)**

--

When she finally came around, Ember found she was lay on the floor. She blinked and saw her mother's worried face looking at her. Magenta wrapped her hand around her daughters chin and lifted her head up.

"Are you feeling alright, darling?" She asked.

"I'm fine" Ember mumbled. Magenta let go of her face and stood up.

"We suggest you take her home to rest" Ms. Dale said.

"Of course. Can you get up?" Magenta took Ember's hand and pulled her up.

"Really. I'm fine" Ember insisted. She looked around the office but Evie was gone.

Once they were outside on the side walk, Magenta took Ember's shoulders and held her still, inspecting her face again.

"Who did zhis?" She asked, gently touching the red mark on Ember's face.

"Evie Sinclair" Ember replied, and she told her mother the whole story.

"Right. Vell. I'll sort zhat out first zhing tomorrow morning" Magenta said.

"How?" Ember asked.

"You'll see" Magenta nodded.

**--**

**In this next part I introduce to you 'gangster Magenta'. LOL Veronica :) **--

_The next morning_

Magenta strode into the play ground. Ember was walking next to her, her stomach twisted in knots. Titan held his baby brother casually with one hand, scanning the grounds for Ella. He spotted her and she waved.

"Here" Titan passed Troy to Ember and jogged over to meet Ella.

Magenta wore the big fur coat that Columbia had bought her for her Birthday once and her shiny black high heeled boots. Basta, Mortimer and Trixie were attached to leashes that Magenta held firmly in her hands, the dogs snarled and growled, desperate to be let loose.

"Where is zis girls mozher?" Magenta asked.

"I don't think Evie's mother takes her to school..." Ember looked around and then spotted a shiny black Range Rover just beyond the gates. Evie was just visible jumping down from the passenegr seat. Magenta saw her looking.

"Is zhat her?" She asked.

"Yes" Ember nodded.

Magenta waited until Evie had entered the playground and then she stopped her on her way past.

"Are you Evie Sinclair?" She asked.

"Yeah, now get the hell off me!" Evie replied.

"Go and tell your mozher I vant to see her" Magenta said, Evie made no movement, "Now!" Magenta snapped.

Evie ran back to her mother's car and a few seconds later was coming back across the playground with her. By everyone in the playground was silent, even the teachers were leaning out of their classroom windows.

"Hello, I'm Magenta Vitus" Magenta introduced herself as Evie's mother stood in front of her.

"Good for you. What do you want?" Marie Sinclair narrowed her eyes.

"Your daughter hit my daughter yesterday" Magenta explained calmly. She wanted to hit this horrible woman right there and then, but Riff Raff had always told her to remain calm until the last moment. He was always so patient and never acted on impulse, but Magenta was quick to jump.

"She must of deserved it" Marie shrugged.

"Zats not ze attitude, is zit? Vhat do you propose to do about zis?" Magenta demanded.

"I'll do something about it when you learn how to pronounce your th's and w's, hoe!" Marie replied smartly.

There was a deadly low chorus of "Ooohs" throughout the crowd.

"Go and get a fucking nose job!" Magenta snapped.

"I just got one" Marie said smugly.

"Yeah? Well you're going to need anozher one now!" And in a flash Magenta brought her head flying forwards and into her opponents face.

"Bitch!" Marie grabbed handfuls of Magenta's hair and started to tear at it.

Magenta quickly let go off the leashes and Titan had to pelt across the playground to grab it before the three Alsations could cause havoc. There were screams as the two women fought to kill. Magenta pulled back and threw her coat to Ember.

"Oh you wanna play like that do you?" Marie snarled. She removed her huge gold loop earrings and chunky diamond rings, flinging them behind her.

But before Magenta could throw herself back into the fight she felt hands restraining her. She turned to scream but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Sweet Goddess Magenta!" Riff Raff yelled.

"This isn't over!" Marie promised. She grabbed Evie's hand and dragged her back across the play ground to car.

"Vhy don't you take a picture? Zit vill last longer!" Magenta growled at the audience who had gathered to watch. They slowly retreated and she went over to sit down on one of the benches.

"Here" Riff Raff sat beside her and passed her a dirty rag.

"Zanks" Magenta took it from him and used it to wipe blood from a gash on her face.

"Oh mother! You shouldn't have!" Ember sobbed, sitting down next to her mother and wrapping her arms around her. Magenta smiled.

"No one messes with my babies" She said, "Vhere's Titan?" She asked.

"Over there, with that girl and the dogs" Ember nodded her head in the direction.

"I better go over" Titan sighed.

"Of course" Ella agreed, "And by the way; your Mom can kick serious ass!"

Titan grinned, "Thanks" He went over to his family.

"Ah, zhere you are. Who is zhat girl?" Magenta asked as her son passed her the leashes.

"Just some one I met" Titan shrugged.

"Your girl friend!" Ember teased.

"She is _not _my girl friend! You immature little moron" Titan hissed.

"I zhinks zhats lovely, dear" Magenta said gently.

"Lets get you home" Riff Raff said.

"You two go back into school. I'm sure everyone vants to talk to you" Magenta winked. She took Troy from Ember and followed Riff Raff out of the playground.

--

**Wooh, go Magenta! R&R**


	7. Vitus, Did You Say?

**For the 7th time, Richard O'Brien owns RHPS :)**

--

The rest of the day was a whirl wind of various different people running up to Titan and Ember and telling them their mother rocked, whatever that meant. Ember came bursting out of school, her face flushed and her eyes bright.

"Wasn't today just _brilliant, _Titan?" She gasped.

"Erm, yeah. Listen, you know the way home don't you?" Titan asked.

"Yes" Ember replied.

"Good. I'm going to walk Ella home tonight. Watch the roads" Titan patted her on the back and ran over to where Ella was standing near the gates.

"Well, well, well ... not your girl friend, eh?" Ember muttered to herself.

"Ready?" Titan asked Ella.

"Sure" Ella smiled.

"I'll get that for you" Titan offered his arms out and Ella dumped her bag into them. Titan's knee's buckled and he nearly fell over, though Ella didn't notice this as she skipped forward.

"What a gentleman you are!" She exclaimed.

"So where do you live?" Titan said.

"Oh, just on the other side of town" Ella shrugged.

"What?" Titan cried, stopping.

Ella laughed, "Joking! I live about two blocks away" She confessed.

"Oh. Good" Titan continued to walk.

"What about you?" Ella asked.

"The farm just near Denton Woods" He answered.

"Ooh, but I thought Farmer Walls lived there?" Ella replied.

"He did. Its part of the long, strange story" Titan winked.

"Oh how much longer shall you keep me in this suspense?" Ella held her hand to her forehead dramatically. Titan laughed.

"So, do you have a girl friend?" Ella pretended to be interested in a cat licking its paws on the corner of the street.

"No. You?" Titan asked.

"No. I'm straight" Ella said.

"Oh haha" Titan rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't have a boy friend" Ella shrugged.

"Oh. Cool" Titan replied.

"Yep" Ella nodded.

They walked in silence until they got to Ella's house. She walked up the steps of her front porch and opened her front door with a key.

"Come inside" She offered, holding the door open.

"Are your parents in?" Titan asked as he walked inside.

"Nope" Ella smiled and took her bag from him. She threw it into a corner and kicked the front door shut, "Thirsty?" Ella started to walk into another room, Titan following.

"Erm, yeah" Titan replied.

They were in the kitchen. The gleaming black granite work tops were covered in hightec gadgets. Sun streamed through the huge window that looked out onto the neat garden. Titan guessed that Ella must be quite rich.

"I'll get you a drink. All we have is orange juice ... or Vodka" Ella winked.

"Vodka sounds good" Titan grinned.

"Super!" Ella opened a cupboard and produced a half full bottle of Vodka.

"We might as well finish it off" Titan suggested.

"Ugh, where have you been all my life?" Ella took his hand and pulled him back into the hall, where she lead him upstairs.

"Where are we going now?" Titan asked as he struggled to keep up with her.

"_My_ room" Ella replied.

"Ooh, and I can just imagine all the bundles beyond bundles of fun we shall have there" Titan said.

Ella kicked open a door (she seemed to prefer using her feet than her hands) and walked inside. Her bedroom was not what Titan had been expecting. The walls were painted a pale pink with a border of daises. The curtains and bed spread were matching, white and frilly. Ella groaned.

"We last had it decorated when I was nine. But I think its going to get done soon" She explained.

"I see you've added your own personal touches, though" Titan gazed at the posters of scary looking rock bands, the flock of rubber bats hanging from the ceiling and the large sound system underneath the window.

"Of course" Ella went over to her stereo and switched it on. Smooth, jazzy music filled the room.

"Thats not what I was expecting either" Titan commented.

"Ha! I dance to this. My mother is a terific dancer, I've learnt all sorts off her. But my favourite has to be tap" Ella revealed.

"Show me" Titan dared.

Ella flicked a few buttons on her stereo and the music changed to a more upbeat tune. Then she pulled back the curtains to reveal a pair of double French doors. She opened them and walked out onto a balcony. Titan stepped outside too and she passed him the bottle.

"Watch and learn!" Ella ordered. She kicked off her boots and took off.

She twirled around the balcony, her feet stomping on the floor in perfect rhythm. Titan watched, spell bound, she really could dance. Ella was breathless and she laughed as she stopped, falling into Titan's arms. He grinned.

"You put on a good show" He commented.

"Oh yeah? I can show you an even better one" Ella offered. She took his face in her hands and moved her face closer, closing her eyes. But before she could go on, the sound of the front door slamming downstairs made her jump back.

"Ella?" A mans voice called.

"My Dad's back" Ella sighed.

They went back inside, Ella instructing Titan to hide the bottle under her bed, and went back downstairs.

"I'm in the kitchen, love!" The voice called again. It sounded English.

"Coming!" Ella shouted.

"Will he not mind me being here?" Titan asked, nervously. He hadn't really had any experience with other girls father's before.

"Nah, he's pretty much laid back" Ella shrugged.

They returned to the kitchen. A man with skin as white as snow and an afro of black curls stood leaning on one of the sides, holding a cup of coffee. He smiled.

"There you are. And who's this?" He asked, looking Titan up and down.

"I'm Titan Vitus" Titan explained, "Sir" He quickly added.

Ella's father froze. His hand shook a little as he rose it to his face to take a sip of coffee.

"V-vitus did you say?" He stuttered.

"Yes..." Titan replied.

Ella looked back and forth at the two of them.

"Erm ... whats going on?" She asked.

"I think Titan better go" Her father replied quietly.

Titan smiled apologetically at Ella and left before she could stop him.

--

**Sorry for the shitty last sentence. Well I think all the _true_ Rocky fans know who _that_ was! ;) R&R**


	8. Scheming, And One Heck Of A Hickey!

**I'll give you a cookie if you can guess who owns RHPS**

--

"Here he is now!" Riff Raff announced. He had been staring out of the kitchen window for two hours, waiting for his son to return home.

"Please Riff, don't yell at him" Magenta begged. She was sat at the kitchen table, chewing on her talon like red nails.

Titan came walking through the back door and paused as he saw both of his parents glaring at him. He sighed.

"I should of walked Ember home, I know" He said.

"Damn right you should of! What was you thinking letting her wonder around un-known territory alone?" Riff Raff snarled.

"She said she knew the way home!" Titan said, angry now, "And she arrived just fine - right?" He asked.

"Yes. No zhanks to you!" Magenta sighed, "We trusted you Titan"

"I don't see what the big deal is" Titan shrugged and started to root around in the cupboards for something to eat.

"No, I don't expect you would. So who was this girl you went off with, then? That floozy you were with yesterday?" Riff Raff demanded to know.

"Ella is not a floozy!" Titan yelled.

"So _thats _her name. How come you came back? A bit early isn't it" Riff Raff continued to rant on.

"Do you want me here or not?" Titan snapped, "And her father sent me home. I told him our last name and he went all weird" Titan explained.

Magenta looked up quickly, "Erm, what did he look like? Did you get his name?" She asked, exchanging a look with her brother.

"Not his name, no. But he had really pale skin and mad black hair, curly" Titan replied.

"Go to your room Titan" Riff Raff said quietly.

"But I-" Titan started.

"Just do as your fazher says!" Magenta yelled.

Titan was shocked, his mother never yelled at him. He stomped off, slamming the door behind him. Riff Raff turned again to look out of the window.

"Do you zhink zits..." Magenta trailed off. Riff Raff shook his head.

"I killed him" He said, "I KILLED HIM!" He repeated, yelling.

"Ssh!" Magenta jumped up and went over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and nuzzling his ear, "We don't vant ze children hearing" She whispered.

"Do you think its him?" Riff Raff asked, calmed by her touch.

Magenta sighed again, "Yes. Yes I do" She confessed.

"How though?" Riff Raff asked.

"He vas alvays smart. You might of done all ze lab vork, but zhat vas just a case of him being lazy. He had a brilliant mind. I zhink he could of survived some how. Zhat description sounded like him, and vho else vould act so strangely at hearing our surname?" Magenta explained.

"This means we're not safe here, either" Riff Raff muttered. Magenta grinned.

"Quite ze opposite, dear" She said.

"Explain" Riff Raff ordered, confused.

"If we take ze Queen's darling son back home after all these years, she may decide not to press charges" Magenta offered.

"That is a good idea. But what if she doesn't? That just leaves her very happy and us facing a death sentence" Riff Raff pointed out.

"Fine zhen. I say ve let Titan carry on seeing zhis Ella, and if he can't go over to her house we let them use zhis place to do vhatever zit is kids do these days. We can find out information and she'll be none the wiser" Magenta said.

Riff Raff smiled and looked at her, "You have one of the most brilliant minds I've ever come across, my sweet" He exclaimed.

Magenta grinned and he took her in his arms. He started to suck on her neck lovingly, biting it slightly so a few drops of scarlet blood flowed out. Magenta gasped, Riff Raff could sure give one heck of a hickey!


	9. The Biggest Mistake Of Your Life

**And the owner of RHPS is ... RICHARD O'BRIEN! You get a cookie Veronica ;)**

--

"Excuse me" A voice interrupted the conversation that Ember and Crystal had been having.

Ember looked up and saw the gang of girls that usually followed Evie around. Evie wasn't with them though; she was at alone, moodily stirring her soup. Nobody had spoke to her since the fight, in fact everyone seemed to be ignoring her completely.

"Tori Fitz" The same girl said. Ember smiled.

"Hi. What can I do for you ... Tori?" She asked.

"Well after what went down the other day, I think its clear who's top dog now around here" Tori announced.

"Oh?" Ember said simply.

"Yeah. And its you. So-" Tori was cut off.

"_Me?_" Ember shrieked, "But I haven't done anything!"

Tori blinked, "Whatever" She tossed her red curls over her shoulder, "So we've ditched Evie and we're gonna hang with you now" She finished. The girls behind her nodded and grinned eagerly.

"Oh, that's okay. I don't want anymore friends" Ember shrugged. Crystal smiled at her gratefully.

"Don't be silly!" Tori laughed and sat down, "And we have your next social engagement coming up!" She said. She took a pink leather diary out of her bag and flipped through the pages.

"My what?" Ember asked.

"Zoe Burgess is throwing a party this Saturday. You'll be coming?" Tori had produced a pen now and held it still over the paper, waiting for Ember's approval to write something down.

"Whatever" Ember said quickly, "Crystal I just need to talk to you a sec..." She pulled Crystal up and took her over to the corner of the canteen.

"Oh my God! This is so cool!" Crystal squealed.

"No. Its not. I don't want them following me around everywhere! And who's Zoe Burgess? Why the hell has Tori got a diary with the rest of my life planned out?" Ember demanded to know.

"Well Tori was always like Evie's, if you will, assistant. She always made her plans for her and sorted things out. And you'll never have to do your home work again now; one of the more intelligent girls will do that. Oh Ember don't you get it? You're Queen Bee!" Crystal explained, "You'll be invited to all the parties, everyone will want to be your friend" She went on when Ember showed no sign of understanding.

"Fine" Ember sighed, "We'll see how this goes. But I'm not sure" She walked back over to her new gang and sat down.

Tori smiled, "Sorted? Now I say we go shopping for clothes for Zoe's party tonight, if that's okay" She said.

"I'll have to try and get some money" Ember shrugged. What was she saying? They didn't _have _any money. Not Earth money anyway.

"Good. And by the way babe, you're looking a little dry. Moisturise time!" Tori passed Ember a pot of cream.

"Oh, thanks" Ember started to open the pot but Tori stopped her.

"Not here! Lets go to the bathroom. Its time for our lunch time gossip anyway" Tori told her.

On the way to the bathroom, they passed Evie's table. She looked up hopefully at her old 'friends' but they merely sneered at her. Deflated, she looked down into her lap. Ember sighed and told the girls she'd catch up.

"Hey" She said softly, sitting down across from Evie.

"What do you want?" Evie snapped. She was dabbing at her face now; she had begun to cry.

Ember passed her a crumpled napkin, "I'm sorry" She said.

"Yeah? Why should you be? You'll have everything you want now" Tori replied.

"Everything that I need, not everything that I want" Ember smiled slightly, "Is there anyway I can get those girls to come back to you? They're really not my type"

"No, now that your mother went ape shit on mine and practically clawed out her eye balls, no one wants to talk to me anymore" Evie explained bitterly.

"That's stupid; we weren't the ones fighting!" Ember spat. She had always felt very strongly about how people treated others and fought for what was right. And she was greatly admired for it, "Well you can start hanging around with me then. I don't hold grudges. If the others don't like it then they know where to go" Ember offered.

"Thanks" Evie smiled, "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked as they got up and made their way to the bathroom.

Tori, Crystal and the other gaggle of girls filled the bathroom up all together. You couldn't breath for the amount of hair spray floating around the atmosphere, and the shrieks of fast talking girls was almost too much to bear. Ember pushed her way through the throng of females trying to get near a mirror and tapped Tori on the shoulder. She turned and smiled, then her face dropped when she saw Evie, who was spluttering for air.

"Whats _she _doing here?" Tori said loudly. Everyone instantly shut up and looked over.

"_She_ has a name. And _she _is my friend!" Ember replied fiercely. Tori gave a quick laugh.

"You are joking!" She said.

"No, I'm not actually" Ember said coolly, "And if you don't want to hang around with her then you can't hang around with me. So I suggest you and your little groupies run along" She added. Tori scowled.

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life here, Vitus!" She hissed.

"Maybe I am, but I'm sure I'll learn from it" Ember shrugged.

Tori turned to Crystal, "Well then, I suppose your It now" She sighed. Crystal's eyes literally filled with tears.

"R-really?" She whispered, "Oh my God!" She shrieked.

"Crystal!" Ember cried, "You can't be serious?" She asked.

Crystal sneered at her, "See you around, Ember!" She clicked her fingers and left the bathroom, the gang following her. Tori smiled sweetly and waved as she passed.

--

**Shocker, eh? Well I already have the rest of the story _and _the sequel (oh yes there's going to be a sequel!) planned out, so please carry on ready :) R&R!**


	10. Together As One

**I'm not saying it again**

--

Magenta applied a fresh coat of scarlet lipstick and picked up her comb in an attempt to tame her hair. It was useless; it still floated about ten centre metres above her head. She sighed but smiled as she looked at her over all appearance. The door opened and she turned. Riff Raff stood in the doorway, a grin spreading across his face.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be" Magenta replied.

She rose from her seat and went over to him. She raised her arms and he returned the gesture, going close enough so both their elbows touched. Magenta gasped in what sounded like pleasure and lowered her arms again, then she offered out her hand. Riff Raff took it and kissed it, then he held it high into the air and they left the room in that pose, looking as though they had just won a great battle.

"Ooh you look lovely, mother!" Ember commented as her parents entered the living room, where she was sat curled up on the sofa wearing her dressing gown.

"Zhank you, dear" Magenta smiled, "Vhere is Titan?" She asked, looking around as though she expected her son to come out from the shadows.

Ember shrugged, "His room, I think" She replied.

"I'm still not sure about leaving him to look after Ember and Troy" Riff Raff said quietly.

"Vho else is zhere?" Magenta pointed out, she turned back to her daughter, "Vell tell him zhat ve'll be back by midnight. Be good!" She leant forward and kissed Ember on her head.

Magenta went over to the corner of the room where the monitor screen was showing Troy's room. She was glad to see her baby lay in his crib, fast asleep. She blew the screen a kiss and ran her fingers over it as she turned to walk out of the front door.

Ember waited until she knew both of her parents had gone, then she jumped up and ripped off her gown. Underneath she was wearing a sparkly red 'boob-tube' and denim jeans. She went tapping off to find Titan in her red heels. The clothes had been borrowed to her by Evie.

"Titan!" Ember called, rapping on his door.

"What?" Titan opened the door but only half way, blocking the view of his bedroom behind him. Ember tried to look over his shoulder.

"What are you hiding?" She grinned.

"Nothing!" Titan snapped, then he looked at her properly, "Why are you dressed like that?" He asked. Ember smoothed down her top.

"Do you like it? I'm going with Evie to Zoe Burgess' party" She explained.

"Oh no you're not!" Titan shook his head.

"Why?" Ember whined.

"Because if you come home drunk, or worse you don't come home at all, Dad will kill me. So get into your night dress and go and play with your dolls like a good little thirteen-year-old!" Titan ordered.

Ember frowned, then in one quick movement she pushed Titan, sending him sprawling backwards and allowing her to freely walk into his room. She gasped; Ella was sat on his floor, rifling through tons of CD's and pressing buttons on a small radio. Though she hadn't noticed Ember walking in and so Ember slowly slipped back out onto the corridor. Titan jumped up and rubbed his arm.

"Well, well, well..." Ember cleared her throat, "Here's the deal; let me go to Zoe's party, or I tell Mum and Dad" She said.

Titan glared at her, "Fine!" He snapped.

"Have fun!" Ember smiled and bounced off down the corridor, humming to herself.

Titan muttered to himself and went back inside of his room, keeping his door open ajar so he could hear his baby brother if he cried. Ella held two CD's in her hands.

"So, its a choice between The Iron Maidens or The Bea-" Ella started to say, but Titan cut her off by kissing her softly on the lips.

"Darling, do we really care what we listen to?" He whispered.

Ella grinned, "Do we hell!" She replied, kissing him back fully.

Titan dropped down onto the floor, kicking the CD's out of the way so they could lie down. He caressed Ella's hips and sucked on her neck. Ella closed her eyes and smiled, letting her fingers dance freely through his hair. Titan started to pull down her jeans and she pushed his hands back up onto her hips. Titan looked at her, pouting.

"I thought you wanted to?" He asked.

"I do. But I want to hear your story first" Ella replied.

"Aw, come on..." Titan started to kiss her again, but Ella pushed him away and sat up straight, crossing her arms.

"I am not a whore, Titan. If you want some then you have to tell me!" She insisted.

Sighing, Titan sat up and closed his eyes, putting his head in his hands. He looked up, "Are you sure?" He said.

"Yes" Ella nodded. She snuggled closer to him again and he pulled her onto his lap. He nibbled on her ear softly as he spoke.

"I'm not from this planet" He started. Ella flinched a little but she didn't get move from their position.

"Oh? Where are you from then?" She asked instead.

"The planet of Transexual, in the Galaxy of Transylvania" Titan told her.

"Sounds nice" Ella nodded.

"It is" Titan agreed, "The moon is but a stunning orb in the death black sky, much bigger than the one of Earth. Our beaches have sand of pure silver and sea's of warm, clear water. Its truly breathtaking" Titan whispered. Ella shuddered.

"Would you take me there some day?" She asked hopefully.

"Ah, and that's where the problem starts. You see my parents are brother and sister. Whats the term for that?" Titan pondered.

"Incestuous" Ella replied.

"Yes ... incestuous. But they've always managed to keep it a secret, until now. So we had to come here to try and find safety" Titan finished.

"And Farmer Walls?" Ella pressed on.

"My father killed him, but that isn't important" Titan kissed the top of her head, "So, do you really believe me?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes I do" Ella smiled.

"You amaze me..." Titan smiled back.

"My parents always brought me up with an open mind" Ella shrugged.

"And now can we..." Titan wrapped his lovers hair around his finger.

"Most defiantly; I've never done an alien before" Ella grinned.

This time they went over to the bed. But as they dropped down, both their elbows touched. A feeling, as though electricity had just jolted through their, body hit them.

"What the hell was that?" Ella cried.

"I don't know ... but it felt good" Titan replied, truthful, yet confused.

His parents had told him that if one Transexualian touched elbows with another Transexualian, they would get the feeling he had just experience with Ella. He had felt it many a time when he had connected with his family and others of his kind in that way. So why was he feeling it with Ella? She was an Earthling ... wasn't she? But he was distracted from his thoughts as Ella started to remove his clothes...

--

**Well then, we'll stop that bit right there. You folks can use your imagination :)**

--

Titan jumped up, landing straight on his feet. Ella sat up.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Ember" Titan whispered.

"What about her?" Ella asked, annoyed that he had been thinking of his sister in their moment of intimacy.

"She needs my help" Titan started to pull his clothes on.

"How do you know?" Ella questioned.

"We Transexualian's just do" Titan turned, he smiled and kissed her, "Please stay here and look after Troy. I'll be back soon, I promise" He added.

Ella nodded and watched him leave.

--

**Okay that was short, but very important. R&R my pretties!**


	11. A Drug Induced Slumber

**Richardo'brienownsrhps :)**

--

Arriving to Zoe Burgess' party in a tractor with a huge Alsatian probably wasn't the best idea. But Titan was too tired to walk to the Uptown area of Denton and he had wanted protection. A group of people were sat on the steps of the front porch, passing around a bottle and a packet of cigarettes. They stared at Titan as he marched up the steps and went straight on into the house, but passed no comment.

The party was defiantley not what Titan had been expected. Loud music didn't blare out and he didn't get pushed around by hoards of drunken teenagers. Instead slow, dreamy music floated through the air and the smell of a sweet, musky scent made Titan's eyes water. The occupants of the strange party were either lay on the floor, draped over a piece of furniture or swaying as they stood up.

Titan scanned the room but couldn't see Ember or Evie, so he moved on into the kitchen. A girl with a blonde bob and a squat face was bent over the kitchen side, sniffing a white powder. There were two girls stood watching in the corner and Titan saw one of them was his sister.

"Hello there" The girl said, straightening up and smiling at Titan. Her dark brown eyes were huge.

"I've come for my sister" Titan replied. He glared over at Ember and she rushed to his side. Titan noticed her eyes were large too and she seemed to be laughing oddly every few seconds, "What the hell have you taken?" Titan demanded to know.

"Ooh a bit of this ... a bit of that!" Ember giggled. She knelt down on the floor and rubbed Basta's face in her hands.

"Get up, we're going home" Titan spat.

Ember rolled her eyes, "G-great party Zoeeee!" She tittered, then she followed her brother outside.

The cold air hit her and suddenly Ember froze. Titan turned to yell at her but she suddenly vomited and collapsed on the floor. Titan quickly made sure Basta was in the tractor and then rushed over to pick her up.

"For Goddess' sake Ember!" He hissed.

"Titan I don't feel very well" Ember sobbed.

Titan sighed and threw her lightly over his shoulder, carrying her to the tractor and plopping her down in the passenger seat. She closed her eyes and curled up, falling asleep in seconds. Titan watched her for a moment before turning the key in the ignition and chugging off, leaving thick clouds of black smoke in his wake.

To his relief, Riff Raff and Magenta were not yet home. Titan took Ember in his arms again, stroking her hair to quiten her when she started to wake up, and put her to bed. Then he went to his own room, where Ella was lay sleeping in his bed, Troy resting in her arms. Titan lowered himself onto the bed and kicked off his boots, then he gently pushed Ella aside and lay down himself.

"Titan?" Ella mumbled.

"Ssh, go back to sleep" Titan whispered. He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her, soon he was snoring too.

--

**Aw, cute :) So that was indeed very short but don't worry, it all funks up a bit soon! R&R**


	12. Ouch!

**Richard O'Brien is the creator of my obssession. Wow how cool did _that_ sound? :)**

--

The next morning Ella awoke first, or so she thought. She rolled over and kissed Titan on the tip of his nose before swinging her legs out of bed and standing up. The thin net curtains weren't enough to out block the strong sun and she blinked for a few moments as she got used to the light. The view outside consisted of fields after fields, Ella had always liked beautiful views and so stood for a few minutes to gaze into the distance.

Then she shook her long hair and scooped up a huge grey T-Shirt belonging to Titan and slipped it on, it came up to her knees. She pattered along the hallway in her bare feet and stopped outside the closed kitchen door. She could hear noises inside. Hesitantly she opened the door and let out a loud shriek.

"Oh my fucking God! I'm so sorry!" She gasped, slamming the door shut again. She threw herself against the wood and closed her eyes. Then she stood up straight again as the door opened, and Riff Raff came walking out. He smiled at her before scurrying off.

"Come in now if you vant!" Magenta called.

Ella entered the warm kitchen and smiled slightly at her lovers mother. Magenta smiled back and started to bustle around with bread and the toaster, acting as though she hadn't seconds before been reclining on the kitchen table, caught in a steamy embrace with her brother. Ella sat down on one of the wooden chairs and brought her knees into her chest, hugging her legs.

"Vhat time did you arrive here?" Magenta asked as she buttered a piece of toast.

"Erm, about ten minutes after you left last night" Ella lied, she cleared her throat, "Are you mad?" She asked.

"Of course not! Vhy vould I be mad? I don't mind you being here zat all. Zits nice Titan's found some one to make him happy, I've spent the last seventeen vears vorrying about him" Magenta sighed. She slid the plate across the scratched pine table.

"Thanks" Ella picked up her piece of toast and nibbled on it thoughtfully, "Am I the only girl friend he's ever had?" She said.

"Yep" Magenta nodded, "He's alvays blocked himself out from ze rest of ze vorld. But moving here zeems to of done him some good" She replied, and smiled.

Ella took a deep breath, "I know that you're aliens" She announced. Magenta dropped the glass she had been holding. It clattered on the tiled floor and shattered into a million pieces, "I'll get that" Ella offered. She jumped up and started to pick up the tiny shards of glass, though she caught herself and pricked her finger, "Ouch!" She yelped.

"Quickly!" Magenta marched her over to the tap and ran her bleeding finger under the cold water.

"Thanks" Ella repeated for the second time. She removed her finger and put it into her mouth, sucking on it.

"I just got so shocked ... how did you know?" Magenta asked.

"Titan told me last night. I told him I wasn't going to..." Ella blushed, "You know, until he told me everything" She finished.

Magenta raised her eyebrows, "Vell I hope you used protection, zhats all I'm going to say" She said.

"Oh yes, we did" Ella nodded, lying again.

"Good. Now, finish your toast" Magenta patted Ella on the back and left the room.

She was just about to let herself into Ember's room when the door opened, and Ember came stumbling out. Her skin was deathly pale with large black circles under her eyes, her wild hair stood out even more than before. She threw herself into her mothers arms.

"Oh darling, you look awful!" Magenta said, rocking her daughter.

"She just has a stomach bug" Titan said, appearing beside them, "She threw up last night" He added. He looked at Ember and raised his eye brows.

"Yeah, I felt really ill" Ember nodded, "I went straight to bed afterwards" She explained.

"Vell go back to bed and I'll bring you some vater" Magenta offered.

Ember nodded and went back inside her room, curling back up on her bed and wrapping her covers around her.

"And I vant to talk to you" Magenta said sternly, looking at her son.

"Oh?" Titan replied, pretending to be interested in the wall paper on the wall in front of him.

"Ella's in the ze kitchen" Magenta started.

"I told her, I know" Titan sighed, "But please, mother, let me explain. I truly do love her! Thats the only reason I told her. I wouldn't just tell any girl that came along. I know how much it means to you that we're safe here. And we are. I trust Ella, and so should you" He said.

"I just hope your fazher takes zhis okay" Magenta nodded, "And fine, I'll trust her too" She added.

"Thanks" Titan smiled.

--

**The next chapter see's the return of some old friends, so stay tuned and review!**


	13. Quick Magenta, Throw The Switch!

**Richard O'Brien God. Yep yep :)**

--

Ten minutes later, the whole family, including Ella, were seated around the table. Titan and Ella's feet lay entwined under the table, Magenta spooned scrambled eggs into Troy's mouth, Riff Raff ran his finger over the top of his bottle of wine and Ember lay with her head rested against the table, moaning every now and then. Ella turned to look out of the window and jumped up, causing Ember to knock over her bowl of cereal.

"Whats wrong?" Titan shouted.

"My parents!" Ella cried, pointing out of the window.

A shiny silver car had pulled up and two people were getting out of it. One was Ella's father, and the other was a petite woman with short bright red hair dressed in a sequined corset. Ella groaned and sat down again, her head in her hands.

"Riff" Magenta said quietly, "Look" She said.

Riff Raff looked out of the window and jumped up, "It can't be!" He yelled.

"Whats going on?" Ember mumbled.

Magenta rushed to the back door and held it open for their two guests. She shared a cold look with Ella's father and a slightly softer one with her mother. Riff Raff looked like he was about to smash the bottle of wine, that he held tightly in his hands, against the table.

"Frank" He greeted quietly.

"You know each other?" Ella asked, looking up.

"Very well" Frank replied with a sneer.

"How are you two ... alive?" Magenta asked.

"What do you mean alive? They were never dead!" Ella cried.

"Explain, Columbia" Frank said. He sat himself down and helped himself to some toast, spreading jam on it as though everything was perfectly normal. Riff Raff shot him a dirty look.

And so, for the first time in twenty years, the story was told. Exactly as it had happened. From the moment Brad and Janet had knocked on Frank's castle door, to the moment Riff Raff and Magenta had flew off into space.

"Wow" Ella, Titan and Ember muttered, at the same time, when Columbia had finished her tale.

"But of course we only pretended to be dead. You should of charged your ray gun just for a few minutes more, Riffy, the rays weren't yet strong enough to kill us" Columbia chuckled softly.

Riff Raff let out an angry yell, "I wanted you dead!" He roared.

"Riff, please!" Magenta crossed over to him and put her arm around his shoulder. She turned to her old Master.

"So, your intentions vere to let our children meet?" She asked.

"We had no idea that your son was the one Ella has become so ... besotted with. Its as much as a surprise to us as it is to you" Frank shrugged.

"Well, you'll never keep us apart!" Ella said, she clutched Titan's hand and he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Aww" Columbia smiled.

"Aww?! AWW?!" Frank slammed his fist onto the table, "Our daughter is not fooling around with this boy!" He cried.

"Well I'm glad we seem to agree on something, Furter!" Riff Raff cut in.

"Mom?" Ella said hopefully, looking at her mother with her doe blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But you're father's right" Columbia shook her head.

Ella felt tears pricking her eyes and Titan pressed her head into his shoulder as she began to sob. Frank took his daughter by the arm and pulled her away.

"And now we're off to the police; after all, we can't have aliens running around town, can we?" He said.

Columbia made for the door but Magenta raced across the room. She threw the cupboard door open to reveal a large red switch nailed to the wall. Frank gasped and Magenta grinned. She pulled the switch down hard, her hair flying around her head.

"My feet!" Columbia shrieked, attempting to drag her tap shoes across the floor.

"Let us go!" Frank demanded, trying to stamp his own feet.

Magenta laughed at them, her tongue sticking out between her teeth. Riff Raff stood and started to circle around the two.

"Please, let them go!" Ella sobbed.

"Ssh" Titan comforted her.

"You're a .. ch-cheese burger!" Frank yelled, then he shook his head and balled his fists, "You're a cheese burger but you better not try to hurt us, Riff Raff Vitus!"

Magenta pulled down the switch again and Frank was instantly turned to stone where he stood.

"You're a cheese burger but you better not try to hurt us, Riff Raff Vitus!" Columbia cried. She too was reduced to a stone statue.

"You're a cheese burger!" Ella ducked.

"Stop!" Titan yelled.

Magenta paused, impatiently tapping her talons along the switch. Riff Raff sighed.

"Fine, we'll spare her. Now help me drag these two into the basement!" He yelled.

"What are you going to do to them?" Ella shook.

"Nothing, dear" Magenta smiled and helped her brother move the two statues from the room.

--

**Review! Or Magenta will zap you too ;)**


	14. Zap And Zoom!

**This is the last chapter. Hope you like it! :)**

--

Magenta took the huge turkey out of the oven and placed it on the platter, where she surrounded it with boiled potatoes and salad. Smiling at her completed meal, she picked up the platter and went over to where her family were sat awaiting their dinner. She put the platter in the middle of the table and then crossed over to the switch. She pushed it up and then quickly sat down.

"3 ... 2 ... 1..." She muttered.

There were thumps and shrieks, then the kitchen door burst open. An angry looking Frank and a timid looking Columbia entered the room.

"Frank, so nice that you could join us" Riff Raff smiled, "Columbia too" He added.

"We could of died down there!" Frank shouted.

"You were only down there a few hours, now please, sit down and join us" Riff Raff said.

Frank glared at him and sat down next to Magenta. Columbia followed him and filled in the empty space next to Ember.

"So Magenta, which one of my lovers have you cooked for us this evening?" Columbia asked snippily.

Magenta merely smiled, "Tuck in!" She ordered.

"Where are Ella and Titan?" Frank asked as he piled potatoes onto his plate.

"We're not sure, but they should be here soon" Riff Raff replied. He picked up a knife and started to slice the turkey.

"Mother, where's Phineas?" Ember queried.

Magenta paused and looked at Riff Raff, "Zits a razher ... _tender_ subject" She said finally. Frank grinned at her.

"Another slice anyone?" He added.

Ember gasped. She stood up, "Excuse me" She muttered. Then she stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. Her wails could be heard outside in the corridor.

"Magenta!" Columbia screamed, "How could you?" She sobbed.

"It doesn't look like a cat" Frank shrugged, talking about the 'turkey'.

"I'm very skilled zat disguising food" Magenta explained.

There was silence as the four, except Columbia, ate the charred remainders of Ember's cat. Then there was a huge bang and the door flew open. Titan came rushing in, dressed in his father's space suit and clutching the very ray gun that had attempted to kill his lovers parents. Ella came walking in after him, dressed the same, with her hair piled messily on top of her head; it had been too thin for a full Bride of Frankenstein do.

"Vhat on Transexual are you doing?" Magenta said, trying to insert laughter at the end of her sentence.

"I can stand this dreadful planet no longer! Ella and I are returning to Transexual" Titan announced, "_Now_" He added.

"Ella you're not serious?" Columbia gasped.

"Of course they're not serious! Sit down and eat" Riff Raff demanded, his eyes glinting dangerously, his face like thunder.

"Give us the keys to the ship, and we'll be gone. You needn't worry about us ever again" Titan said.

"Stop zhis!" Magenta hissed.

Titan sighed, "I guess I'll have to prove we're being serious about this..." He said.

Then he clutched the trigger of the ray gun, pointing it at Frank. He wasted no time at shooting him. There were three jagged rays of red light, they bounced off Frank, then his head fell onto his plate with a sickening thud. Ella flinched a little but made no movement. Columbia screamed and fell to her knee's at her husbands feet, hugging his knee's and begging him to look at her.

"Y-you ... you ... you..." Magenta couldn't seem to get her words out.

"Killed him, mother, yes. Father, the keys, _now_" Titan ordered, sounding a little more than irritated and showing no remorse for Frank's death, "We do not wish to wait any longer"

Columbia stared at her daughter, tears running down her cheeks, "Ella ... Ella please..." She whispered.

Ella shook her head sadly, "I love Titan. I'm sorry, Mom" She said.

Columbia put her head on Frank's lap and sobbed harder than before. Magenta sighed and went over to her, patting her back and stroking her hair. She looked at her son.

"Titan vhy are you doing zhis? You know how dangerous zit is to go back!" She said, her voice thick.

"Let him go, Magenta" Riff Raff said quietly. He dug around in his pocket and threw Titan the shiny lightning bolt shaped key, "You know how to drive?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you. I'm sorry it had to be like this, but it was the only way you'd take us seriously" Titan said.

"We love each other" Ella added, as if to reassure herself more than any one else. She took Titan's hand.

Magenta jumped up and threw her arms around her son, kissing him on his forehead and running a hand through his hair. Titan gave her one last look and then left through the back door. Ella mouthed "Sorry" to her mother before following him.

There was silence except for the sobs of Columbia. Riff Raff held his sister close to him.

"Oh Goddess, Riff..." Magenta sighed, leaning against him and closing her eyes.

"Whats going on?" Ember asked, appearing in the doorway.

"I'll make us some tea" Magenta offered.

--

The ship took off, leaving behind huge clouds of thick smoke. Titan sat at the wheel, concentrating on the sky in front of him. Ella sat in the seat behind him, her hands clasped in her lap. Titan turned to look at her and smiled, she returned the favour.

"Why don't you go to the back and sleep? Its quite a long journey" Titan suggested.

"Okay" Ella nodded.

She rose from her seat and slid the screen door behind her as she walked out of the control room. There were a few pillows in the corner and Ella fell down onto them. A tear dripped down her cheek but she made no sound. _My father is dead ... my lover killed him ... I've left my mother when she needs me the most ..._ was all that kept running through her head. There was a tinkling tune and Ella's pocket buzzed. She pulled out her cell phone, amazed it still had a reception. She looked at the name on the screen.

_Jimmy_

She quickly disconnected the call and then sat for a moment, simply staring at the device. It started to ring again and she quickly smashed it on the floor. It broke neatly in two instantly. Never to ring again.

Ella sighed and snuggled down into the pillows. She always tried to be optimistic, and so she mused over her current situation.

"Ah well" She whispered to herself, "At least we'll be on Transexual soon..." And with that last setence, she allowed herself to drift into a deep sleep.

--

**And its all over ... until the sequel! Dun dun dun ... so, will Titan and Ella get to Transexual? What will happen to the folks back on the farm? And who's Jimmy? Find out in the next installment of: Escape! A Rocky Horror Fan Fic!**

**R&R :)**


End file.
